User talk:TwinStar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hai!!! Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar... I don't know when you'll see this, but if you do, can you make MAD BRAWLER25 and I 'Crats? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 02:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Look at my comment on your pictures.Battalixmaster 05:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)"Guess what. What? BATTALIXMASTER!!!" Unblock me Dude can you unblock me over on the Normal Wiki... AOH wont and Im bored... Please Thank-Dont press my button Airzel -_- 19:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It happens with every template that I use. Darkus''Master'' 14:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Z blocked me... Z blocked me unblocked me and this time for no reason he is just mad because I reported him on gmail for harassing me through an email will you unblock me? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! 04:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hacker I didnt do that... I didnt say Dont care on Bakugan Wiki someone hacker me I just changed my account password... Can you unblock me? and I didnt post that Message above me... The please unblock me. Dude I didnt do it. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! 05:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Cant do anything Its like Im not unblocked I cant do anything on Bakugan Wiki... 05:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ................................................................................................... HAI! If you have Black ops for Xbox wanna play? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 23:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' Can I screw screwdrivers? And what level are you. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 23:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC)' Airzel blocked me on the normal Wiki, once you unblocked me. Any way for that to be resolved and to get him to stop? Im tired of someone unblocking me then Airzel blocking me for an extra day. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!']](Talk)]](talk) 01:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories To make the categories show up, instead of using external links, you do: Category:Whatevs, which makes Category:Whatevs. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 19:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) You have recieved a Ventus Raytheus, a Ventus Ramdol, and a Ventus Rickoran from the Bakugan Shop. Your point total is now 285. Have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) well ... Wiki is not working for me. Could you post a random comment on the other wiki to see if i can get in that way? Angels [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'And ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''Demons.]] 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 22:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you post a new rule that is "Don't f*#k with Linkin Park or I'll get revenge on you?" Kyleronco 02:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) (copies your sig) Jk. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 03:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What's your avatar about? Some guy with specs? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 03:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Like what Aranaut has? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 03:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I love ninjatext. 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) }} |} One thing. His is an hour. Mine ... you know what mine is. Now what was that about me being restored after his was over in about ... oh ... say 30 minutes or so? All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll meet you half way. Unblock us both now, and give me my powers back in one hour from NOW. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ahem, I said BOTH, so it would be fair. At least I show mercy under pressure. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) You don't know. My grading period ended today, Sophia seems very distant, my algebra teacher is making all of her classes have a team tournament against each other (whoever wins gets 60 bucks to split among the team), and my loss streak on BD is HUGE. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) You deserve something ... here. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the''']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Pages What do we do on the pages here ? Do we do it like RPW ? I saw a shade page so.. I was wondering. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat !